


fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.21-25全世界都在助攻而依旧嘴硬的人生

by tltz1



Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [6]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Series: 侦探先生持续掉线 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556380
Kudos: 4





	fate/伯爵天草/侦探先生持续掉线.21-25全世界都在助攻而依旧嘴硬的人生

爱德蒙觉得自己活过两辈子。一辈子在天堂，一辈子在炼狱。  
但他两辈子加起来都没想过会听到一个东洋男孩用几百字和他表白。  
……是表白吧？  
他盯着贫民窟的天空，感觉自己的思维和天空一样晴空万里晴朗无云晴……晴得一点变化都没有。  
他感到惊讶，但并不是因为天草的话，而是因为当他再一次直面“恋爱”这个话题的时候，他的思维在两个人之间徘徊不止。一个当然是天草，一个却连面都没有见过，仅仅是黑暗中隔着台阶的几句交流，却让他的心脏拼命地往那边跳动。  
他当然不该考虑怪盗，但那一刻的兴奋和仿佛生命被填充的感觉太过美妙，让他无法自拔。  
就算不提怪盗，只说天草，“为什么”这三个大字也会填满他的脑袋。倒不是没听懂天草在说什么，只是稍微感慨一下人生不易命运无常，他十七岁的时候在幻想自己的金发未婚妻，然后上帝塞给他一个十七岁未婚妻——打住，这已经不是上帝了，撒旦都干不出来这事。  
“怎么了？您还在想男人怎么谈恋爱吗？”  
“我在想就算是撒旦，恋童也太过分了吧。”  
离“儿童”稍微有段距离的天草：“……”  
“……不管怎么想都太过分了。”  
“您的下限意外的高呢。”指床都上了居然还会计较恋爱。  
“男人的身体和灵魂是分离的。”  
……不，您就是上床的时候压根没考虑年龄问题吧。您是直到面对“恋爱”这个问题才开始找借口吧。  
天草在心里吐槽对方，嘴上一个字都不说。爱德蒙这人的靠谱程度比较令人迷惑，波动极大，基本看心情，擅长自我中心，双标得理直气壮，还坐拥让人没底气一巴掌扇他脸上的权势，怎么看都是那种毫无魅力点的角色……不，如果这个人向着你，那以上的一切都是魅力点。  
天草同样理直气壮地双标了一次，看着他那大脑接近放空的伯爵大人抽出烟叼在嘴里，手漫无目的地在口袋里移动，仿佛突然和自己的打火机断绝往来、互相不认识。  
“……要火吗？”  
爱德蒙目光僵硬地看着天草手里的打火机，连他为什么会带着这玩意都不想问。  
他只知道完了。  
现在是随身携带打火机，那么再这么下去，天草早晚变成他的专属储物柜，随时随地掏出所有他需要的东西，如同一个便携老妈子。  
“怎么了？呃，不想抽烟的话，要薄荷糖吗？”  
“你有别的糖吗？”  
“牛奶糖还是水果糖？”天草从鬼知道到底装了什么的口袋里同时掏出两样东西。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
不用“早晚”了，现在就已经是了！  
“伯爵先生？”  
“薄荷糖，谢谢。”他把烟放回烟盒，决定暂时换一种东西让自己保持清醒。  
“原味的还是柠檬的？”  
“你是四轮拉杆的还是手提便携的？”  
天草将两小罐薄荷糖在爱德蒙眼前晃了晃，微笑道：“自动跟随的。”  
爱德蒙发现这家伙就是能跟上自己的思路。他两罐一起拿过来，倒出两片柠檬的塞进天草嘴里，阻止他继续打断自己的推理。他都快忘了自己刚才怎么追踪的他的任务目标了。  
“要不等我成年了再表白一次？”  
“等你成年再说！”爱德蒙按住他的脑袋，“闭嘴，吃糖！”  
天草笑眯眯地看着他，明明一句话都没说，还是看得他心里发堵。  
“……你别以为你成年了我就会答应你。”  
“嗯。不过几个月而已，您需要时间考虑的话，我不在意。”  
“我的考虑结果是我喜欢女孩子呢？你去变性吗？”  
天草用舌尖翻搅着嘴里的糖，慢悠悠地反问：“您觉得表白是追求的开始，还是结束呢？”  
作为一个没谈过恋爱就推倒未成年的怪叔叔，爱德蒙对此毫无认知，表白是什么——他要是知道表白是什么，怎么可能轮得到天草在这多嘴。  
“嘛……您慢慢想，变性也不是不可以，我无所谓的。”天草最后说了一句，缩到他身后，不吭声了。

瓦里斯·怀特按住自己胸口的伤，伤口已经开始化脓，散发着臭气，但他只能听天由命。贫民窟最缺的就是药物，疾病在这里肆无忌惮地蔓延，如同潜藏在阴影里的恶鬼，随时准备吞噬鲜活的生命。他熟悉这套规则，毕竟他生长于这片土地。  
他成为布莱克的打手纯粹是为了混饭吃，当他意识到自己已经成了最好的替罪羊时，他毫不犹豫地转头就跑，用一只小机械跳跳蛙伪造血迹——它有着空心的、可以渗血的肚子，是他不知几岁时母亲给他的。那是他收到过的唯一的礼物。  
现在他孤身一人，没有药物也没有青蛙，口袋里剩下最后一点面包，被他一点点掰着吃。也许能挺过去，挺过去就好，贫民窟的人总是会用自己的肉躯尽力的。  
他躺在能晒到太阳的屋顶上，旁边的屋顶向上凸出，形成很好的视线遮挡，即使从其他地方的屋顶往这边看也很难发现这里。布莱克的人绝对不会爬上脏兮兮的墙壁来找他，所以——  
所以他身边传来嘎吱嘎吱的声音，然后一颗头从屋檐边露出。  
“需要帮忙吗？”天草问。

“……简直是废话，他受了那么重的伤，又不太可能随身带药，当然是找能晒到太阳的地方，至少能晒晒伤口。”  
天草一边用沾酒的棉布清创一边检查对方身上是否还有别的伤口。运气很好，枪伤在左肩，但并没有碰到锁骨和心脏，因为没有彻底穿透，也没有对肩胛骨造成粉碎性的伤害。对方也打量着他，一双锐利的棕眼睛像流浪狗一样警惕，嘴唇紧抿着，让人想起小说里即将被酷刑拷打的正派角色。  
“拜托了，”正派角色忽然开口，“你们问什么我都说，能给我留条命吗？”  
天草：“……”  
“我们很像刽子手么？”爱德蒙冷冷道，“倒是你，逃跑的技术很熟练，让人总觉得你能完全理解布莱克那边的想法啊。”  
“我没有，受了伤快跑是他……呃……怪盗告诉我的。”  
天草和爱德蒙同时卡了一瞬。  
“怪、盗？”爱德蒙慢慢念出这个单词，“你拍侦探片呢？”  
“……怪盗是，”瓦里斯自己也觉得自己这个理由完全没有可信度，“总之，贫民窟里的人会比较熟……是比较，嗯，大家比较信任的那种人。知道我去当布莱克的打手的时候，他提醒我遇事先跑，和我说了很多……所以我才跑的。”  
“你指的是贫民窟的某个组织的首领？”  
瓦里斯用力摇了摇头。  
“是……嗯，他会向我们分发一些东西。食物，或者药物……只要请求他，他就会帮助你。有点类似于……宗教组织吧？”  
天草面无表情地拿镊子去夹弹头，完全不顾瓦里斯的痛呼。  
“哈？这种人没被贫民窟榨干？”  
“我也不清楚。最开始也只是传言，怪盗会将你需要的东西放在窗台；几个星期前突然有人站出来承认自己是怪盗，公开宣称他会帮助所有穷苦的人。现在应该有很多人聚集在他身边，不过我觉得有点……嗯……怪怪的，就，反正我有布莱克家的工作，就没怎么理他。”  
天草用新的棉条包住镊子柄，在伤口里旋转。瓦里斯满头满脸的冷汗，总觉得自己哪得罪了给自己治疗的医生，只能可怜巴巴地望向爱德蒙，但爱德蒙半点没有阻止天草的意思。  
如果说瓦里斯觉得奇怪，那爱德蒙就完全是震惊了。  
一个在黑夜里给你找麻烦、各种刁钻手段用尽的怪盗有个贫民组织——根本不可能。就算是贫民的组织也需要巨额资金维持，而怪盗明显没有盗窃金钱。他倒是相信怪盗能做出“把别人需要的东西放在他窗台上”这种事，但后面就明显离谱了。怪盗搞组织？独来独往可是怪盗的职业素养，队伍里出现第二个人都算破坏规则，搞组织那就是直接把侦探按着踩了，这种事需要的不是侦探，是二十个全副武装的警察。  
爱德蒙脑海里再次浮现出对方在楼梯上方、居高临下地要和他玩游戏的姿态。即使看不到对方的脸，也能感觉到游走在钢丝上的神采飞扬。那个人和他是同一种生物，危险、谨慎而又兴奋，为了根本没有赌注的游戏踏入战场，他的战利品是胜利本身，甚至他的行动本就没有任何意义。  
是的。那个人的行动如同赴死，在那个人以桑松的毒药为目标后，爱德蒙更加深刻地明白了这一点。  
既没有想要的东西，也没有想去的地方，正因如此，才活动于深夜。  
……但是桑松那件事后，怪盗并没有留下下一个目的地的信息，甚至可以说有一段时间没有行动了。  
天草将棉条塞进一个单独的袋子，开始给他上药。药粉直接洒在伤口上有强烈的刺激性，以至于瓦里斯不停地倒吸凉气。他的医生好像压根没注意他快要疼晕过去的表情，甚至开始检查子弹壳——能先上个绷带吗！  
“……左轮手枪用的弹壳。和比利的说法一致。”  
“你们那边也会用左轮么？”  
“我没在战场上用过，不太清楚日本的军队用不用，不过比利教过我。”天草将子弹也扔进那只袋子，后知后觉地扫了自己的医疗对象一眼，“……要绷带吗？”  
“呃……如果可以的话？”  
天草·哆啦A梦·时贞不知从哪掏出了密封好的绷带，怎么看怎么有备无患。  
“你见过‘怪盗’么？”  
“算是……？”瓦里斯一边吸气一边点头又摇头，“用黑袍子罩着自己，看不清脸，不知道到底是什么人。有些人把他称为贫民窟的救世主……反正我是不信啦，哪有那种美事。”  
“贫民窟的救世主。”天草轻轻念了一遍这句话，但并没有发表评价。  
“嗯。所以说有点教会的感觉……嗷——”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。和我的信仰稍微有点冲突，所以我打算来一次十字军东征。”天草漫不经心地回答，“这个说法和‘富人区的撒旦’‘只出现在中产阶级身边的幽灵’一样不着调。”  
“如果你认为神不会只出现在某一个以收入划分的阶层，那你就同样得承认他可以这么做嘛。人要是知道神在想什么，那还要神干什么？”  
天草偏过头，望向爱德蒙的眼睛，好像他发表了什么划时代的演说。  
“您认为那个……呃……贫民窟的神，是真的？”  
“救世主和神是两码事，而且我觉得神可能这么干，和我觉得那家伙假得不能再假是两码事。”爱德蒙总觉得自己特别想把天草的脑袋打开看看他都在思考什么东西，不该跟上思路的时候脑子飞快，该睿智的时候反而神经卡死，“说到底，你真的觉得神存在啊？”  
基督教徒用目光给出了肯定的回答。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
他就不该和这货谈这个问题！  
“行吧。那么，我们的‘怪盗先生’有没有说过什么计划，带领大家反攻富人区啊，或者至少从哪搞来物资？说过行动目标吗？”  
瓦里斯对上了爱德蒙的眼睛。他忽然打了个寒战，对方的眼里什么都没有——根本没看到他一般，注视着遥远的、并非他的目标，狠狠地盯着，如同尾随猎物太久的恶狼。  
那是看到了猎物的新的线索的眼神。  
他知道自己必须编出点什么，从自己的大脑里把信息挖出来，绝对不能欺骗、绝对不能说“不知道”——他的价值全在这一句话上，对方掌握着他的生命，并且随时可以将他带到世界上的任何角落、施以任何手段。  
“我、我知道……嗯，他说过的，他说会把钱从富人手里抢过来，还给穷人——盗窃和抢劫都可以，因为是为了人的延续、因为是为了终生的福祉，所以绝非罪过，”瓦里斯的声音在发抖，但曾听过的话语越发清晰地响在他脑海，“人要在黑暗中仰望光，而光必回应黑暗中的终生。为了向贵族施加打击，第一步是……对，是港口，他们要去港口——”  
做什么？  
瓦里斯记得那时候自己就察觉氛围不对而立刻离开了现场，不顾台上黑袍人说的任何话语。  
“麦尔亚港口？”  
“啊，对，麦尔亚——”  
“那就对了。”爱德蒙低声道，“霍恩海姆家的地盘。”

人要在黑暗中仰望光，而光必回应黑暗中的众生。  
爱德蒙总是在想，为什么要仰望呢？等待有什么用呢？比起仰望高高在上的神，难道不是自己在黑暗中挣扎更重要么？既然身处黑暗，那就融入黑暗；用黑暗制裁黑暗，当自己成为无上的暗，黑暗自然再也无法伤害、无法阻挡你。  
对怪盗和侦探来说，黑夜都是工作的最佳场合。  
“主人，”爱德蒙并不意外于尼古拉的急迫，甚至他几乎知道对方要说什么。怪盗将信件直接寄到他手上，用了“唐泰斯伯爵”这一尊称，并举报一场即将发生在港口的违法犯罪活动。对方明显没有意识到他就是夜间和他上演戏码的侦探，或者至少还在试探，但信件里已经分明有了求助的意味。  
求助。  
怪盗对侦探的求助。  
作为侦探，爱德蒙应该嘲笑、戏弄对方，但他没有这个心情。对方的意思已经太过明显，有人用这个名号招摇撞骗、集结无知的贫民窟民众进行恐怖活动，而一提到恐怖活动，那很有可能本就是冲着他来的。  
在这种情况下，瓦里斯的存活就蒙上了一层迷云。  
“真是的，太久了，都快忘了自己的本职了。”  
“主人——”  
“和我一起去。”爱德蒙抬起头，直视着自己的管家，“你和天草都是。”

“他们带了炸药，好像正在研究炸哪。这群家伙脑子里都是什么疯活啊！”  
贝西丝·布朗尼恨不得把对讲机那头的人直接揪过来问他怎么回事，港口本来就是人口密集区，他以为的“恐怖袭击”最多也不过是破坏货物——贫民窟的人和这里又没仇，凭什么跟着一个不知所谓的人来炸港口——但是这帮家伙真的干出来了啊！  
“你想什么呢，”爱德蒙在对讲机里回答她，“他们就是单纯仇视整个富人的社会啊，他们平时又不能来这里，来这里当然是要搞破坏。”  
“那我们就这么让他们进来吗？！”  
“好问题，其实我们应该上报，让防爆警察插手，疏散人群、强制关押目标，”爱德蒙答得十分冷漠，“但是警察本身就是科威尔的势力范围，霍恩海姆和科威尔是完全在两条线上的贵族，而这港口里进行的非法交易绝对不会少。警察插手只会立刻让这两家对上，至于恐怖袭击，他们已经没时间管了，反正区区一个私人港口，炸一下对霍恩海姆而言很轻松。”  
作为暴发户的女儿，贝西丝深切地觉得，这帮贵族是该被炸一炸。  
……她以为有私人港口就已经很可怕了，什么叫“被炸一下还很轻松”啊！那是恐怖袭击啊！  
“退一万步，就算霍恩海姆吃亏，不管这里的灰色黑色产业，现在在这里放炸药的人背后也多半和布莱克有那么点联系，警察和科威尔都不会管，所以这里必须由我们解决。”  
“……首先，我不记得我答应过你们什么；其次，我们几个怎么解决这么一群人啊！”  
“你白吃白喝我的，还不给干活么？哦，还有，这里的绝大多数人都不需要我们动手。”  
爱德蒙放下对讲器，他背贴着集装箱，庞大的箱体冰冷而坚硬。毕竟是私人港口，面积不算太大，一艘船刚刚停靠在东侧，工人们正忙着装货，某些人混迹其中，几乎分不出到底是工人还是“怪盗”的崇拜者。他从两排集装箱间靠近东侧，集装箱就像某种异样的楼房，抬头看时会有种压迫感，仿佛它们随时会倒塌、将以千吨计算的重物压在他身上。他和天草在南侧，贝西丝在东侧，尼古拉在西，而比利在北；他们离贝西丝应该是最近的，而且爱德蒙敢确定携带炸药游荡的人绝不止一群。  
“港口的东西里，能炸的主要就是人。集装箱可没那么好欺负，他们对着集装箱扫射，跳弹能让他们死一半。你注意工人聚集休息的地方，他们多半在那搞定时——布朗尼？”  
“……”贝西丝艰难地笑了笑，“您说对了，他们已经把炸药扔在椅子下面了，好像没有工人注意到。”  
爱德蒙第一时间去看表——下午六点，天还没黑透，并不是真正的怪盗喜欢活动的时间。  
“是私自行动。你直接撤，这边莫名炸了肯定有人过去看情况，你——”  
“我去提醒他们一下！”贝西丝根本没听爱德蒙的话，就像扔炸药的是私自行动一样，她也毫不犹豫地私自行动，“大家，听我说——”  
“天草，”爱德蒙心里重重一沉，“准备好，我们离那边有点太近了，这附近肯定有人——”  
天草猛地拉了他一把，压低他的身体，两个人缩在阴影里，而一群说着粗口和俚语的人就在他们前方不到十米的岔路走过。集装箱的影子就是最好的躲藏地，他们像两只安静而谨慎的猫，等待着最可怕的事件。  
——然后他们看到了。  
爆炸的声音响得比预期更快，工人们尖叫着逃离，连那群人都转眼被冲散。他们所处的阴影突然就到处都是人，每个角落都有高声咒骂，该死的，为什么这么快——正常人放定时炸弹总有个让自己离开的时间吧——爱德蒙搜寻着贝西丝的身影，而天草比他快。  
“贝西丝——”  
女子猛地甩开了他的手。  
“我想通了。”她低声说，“说到底，你们也是贵族啊。”  
“贝西丝小姐，现在我们得——”  
“就算是暴发户，我也终究不是贵族。我无法接受。你们刚才的行为就是在说，你们压根不打算疏散平民、压根不打算保护他们的生命啊？！”  
天草没有回答这句话。  
他抿着唇，静静注视她的眼睛。  
“我们现在得跟着伯爵行动。不然只会有更多人死。霍恩海姆的势力范围不能倒，它所庇护的人远比这里的人要多；霍恩海姆不倒，警察根本就不会进入这里，那就必须靠我们去保护更多的人。”  
她以难以理解的表情盯着他。  
“快点，动起来，贝西丝小姐。个人是无法抗衡已经成型的结构的，除非你求助于在结构中更有优势的人。”  
贝西丝的目光慢慢移向爱德蒙。  
“先离开这。”爱德蒙平静地回答，“如果我们刚才冲出去，那你立刻就会看到一个黑斗篷的人，不仅把爆炸的罪名推到我们身上，还会号召这群工人一起来袭击贵族。贫民窟的人仇视有正规工作的人，普通的工人仇视钱滚钱的贵族，一级跟着一级，在有炸药的情况下所有人都是自危的，而罪过必然被推到他们更仇视的一方身上，那才是真的完了。”  
“那、”她快速失去了之前的愤怒，跟着他们杂在人流里跑起来，“那怎么办？”  
“他们的目标并不是工人本身。既然布莱克搞事，那目的必然是别的贵族；那么工人就是需要团结的力量或可以杀死的炮灰，而不是需要刻意杀灭的对象。在这里他能做的无非两件事，搞霍恩海姆，或者搞我。”  
“……你？”  
“对，我。所以搞清楚，”他们贴着集装箱的转角停下，避开偶尔逃过来的工人，“在这里我是最大的鱼饵。今天在这里还将发生几起爆炸，气氛在最高潮时‘神’才会出现——然后‘恶魔’也就该出现了。”  
“哈……？”  
“没办法。搞宗教组织，连这点对‘美’的追求都没有就白搞了。”爱德蒙的话居然颇为真诚，“神在众人崇敬或恐惧的目光中杀死恶魔，用敌人来团结群众，这么好的刷声望的机会，我是他我也这么干。”  
“……”贝西丝算是懂了，她面对的就不是个好侦探，这丫纯粹是犯罪能力太强才在这当侦探。  
“喂，”比利终于在对讲机里插话了，“你们那边怎么回事？我听着有东西炸了吧？”  
“嗯，不受神控制的白痴……哦不，比神料想的更傻的忠诚的人们走出了第一步不受神控制的棋。”爱德蒙自己都有点想笑，“你不会也开始问我有没有人员伤亡吧？”  
“……”比利，“我这边更爽点，我看到‘怪盗’了。”  
“谁？”  
“嗯，他往你们那边去了……话说怪盗穿个黑斗篷我能理解，为什么他要在斗篷上写个‘贼’？现在的宗教符号可以如此之让人难以理解吗？”  
“你说对了，傻逼的脑子就是如此让人难以理解。”爱德蒙边说边跑，“所以我们的主要任务就是在他出现在我面前、打算说着‘看我们的贵族，是时候让他落难了’的时候把他一枪爆头。”  
贝西丝：“……”  
“所以狙击手，你可要靠谱点。”爱德蒙居然笑了出来，完全没有自己更可能会被爆头的危机感，“如果布莱克有后续手段那就更爽，我们能欣赏到一场贵族间的武装火拼，扯上科威尔的话大家就能生不同年死同月，爽得一批。”  
“……嗯，你爽得脏话都出来了。”  
“反过来，要是干成这一票，我们八成能从布莱克身上咬下点肉，到时候我们平分。”爱德蒙脚下一顿，因为更多的爆炸声开始乱响，刚才的爆炸像一个被带到这里的人们情绪失控的信号，事态每一秒都在向深渊滑落，“等天完全黑下来——没关系，顶多半小时——天草！”  
爆炸的声音在他们之间炸裂，爱德蒙快速后撤，天色和集装箱共同制造了可怕的黑暗，而人群是最好的遮掩物。  
天草和他们被人流冲开了。  
……没关系。天草的话，绝对没关系。  
爱德蒙意识到自己的心脏在狂跳。明明他其实做了很多准备，比如他说着不联系警察，但这里依旧有非科威尔派系的警员；比如他宅子里的仆人一多半都有战斗能力，他自己也有保镖队；比如比利只是最容易吸引敌人眼球的狙击手，真正的狙击手他安排了至少三个——与科威尔这种贵族相比他势单力薄，但他也确实是资本雄厚的贵族——布莱克不可能想到他花这么大的力气与区区一个“怪盗”相撞，对付一个“怪盗”他十拿九稳——可是天草的身影消失在他视线范围内的一瞬间，他就觉得慌乱。  
“喂？爱德蒙？”比利在那头拼命地叫他。  
“……没事，继续进行。”他快速甩开自己的情感，现在容不得大脑被其他事占据——他得暂时逃开，然后等。码头工作区域的大门肯定已经被封死，工人们会在慌乱中绝望，而绝望者和信仰者的视线交织、黑暗里爆炸的火光足够酷炫时，某人才会登场。爱德蒙知道他应该去起吊机那边，因为神一定会让自己从高空降临，那是最合适的设施——他的心脏还在跳。  
贝西丝被他支去和尼古拉汇合，他们都是一路狂奔，而太阳正在西方逐渐收起最后的光， 如同昭示着时辰已到。  
爱德蒙再一次在自己脑海中从“怪盗”的角度模拟了行事方法。“怪盗”一面必须继承怪盗的风格，黑夜行动、劫富济贫；一面又必须巩固自己的领导力。他必然会站在最高处，统领所有的人民，对他们说他会带领他们走向富足的生活，等着那些人将所有的希望寄托在他身上。  
如果说他手里有什么对方绝不可能料到的棋子——  
爱德蒙看向集装箱那足有几层楼的高度。  
——“怪盗”上得去，那真正的怪盗，一定也上得去。

他站在高空。  
起吊机将他放在集装箱箱顶，从这里看，所有人都无比的渺小和可笑。  
这里有听从他的人，有不管他的人；当然也有他的敌人。  
当夜幕降临，那个敏锐的敌人必然会来临，就在他身边、就在他身后——他对操控起吊机的人说过，放唐泰斯伯爵上来。  
站在那样的钩子上前往这种高空的平台当然需要勇气，但他自己有，他也相信那位伯爵有。  
他戴着兜帽，用漆黑的斗篷掩盖自己的面容，挺拔的身体即使弯腰也无法复原怪盗的身高，但追随他的人大多根本没见过怪盗，最多也不过就是一个袍角。  
啊。  
快来吧，他想，这漫长的游戏必须在这里揭开谜底，而亲爱的伯爵先生，您是否已经猜到了呢？  
夜幕渐渐沉下来，没有月亮，星闪耀于天空，繁光灿烂，指引着一代代人的方向，却没有他的命轨。  
他能看到火光，有他安排的，也有不是；无论哪一种都无所谓了。他听到了人群的声音，也听到了自己的声音。  
你在杀人哦，那个声音对他说，可立刻另一个声音回答，这么多年了，害的人会少么？不是亲自参与，就能抹除么？  
……不能的。  
罪恶就在那里，他早已深陷泥潭。  
巨大的火光在天的那一侧炸响，他听到自己身后有风声，有机械运转的声音。  
他慢慢地转过身，看到自己已经太过熟悉的人。对方的外套在风中翻滚，身体贴着吊机的绳索，那绳索看起来简直就是在空中甩，怎么想怎么危险至极。  
可对方落下的动作如一只鸟。  
他望着对方，两人的距离在快速缩短，而他就站在集装箱边缘，随时会向下坠落。  
“……我猜猜，现在有至少四个狙击手指着我吧？”  
爱德蒙没有丝毫停顿。  
“您要是再往这边走，很耽误狙击手行事哦？”  
爱德蒙一声不吭地直走到他面前，几乎贴着他站住。两个人现在都在边缘了。风好像能把他们都吹向深渊。  
“您想要看什么呢？”他不动声色地侧移避开对方，“想要证明什么，想要获得什么？”  
爱德蒙根本没听他在说什么般再次直接向他的兜帽伸手，下一刻，手枪顶住了爱德蒙的额头。  
“这样一来，狙击手可就真的没用了哦？”  
“说得好，”第三个声音在他身后回答，另一把手枪顶在他后脑，“想清楚，狙击手本来就是保险用，真正的问题得在我们之间解决。”  
——夹着电流杂音的、明显用某种方法处理过的声音。  
真正的怪盗站在他身后，黑袍与黑夜一般颜色。  
他们三个人好像都是黑夜里的怪物，互相试探、彼此周旋。  
“啊……该说什么好呢。伯爵先生，您要将您的性命也扔进这愚民的游戏桌么？为什么不早一点让狙击手开火呢？”他的声音到后面近乎耳语，因为他明白——他明白，那意味着，对方已经知道了他的身份。  
爱德蒙静静望着他持枪的手。  
“我有一个朋友。不，不是朋友，是恋人。他说，我让他意识到，‘终结’后还有东西，还可以拥有更多。……对我而言也是一样的。我一直觉得，我最好在我的路上走，成功就是成功，不成功的话，也别牵连别人。和别人产生关系就好像是在害他们，麻烦得要命。”  
“……但是，好像不是想着‘不要’就能解决的。会有朋友，也会有家人，还会有爱人。会有很多东西，会有很多人莫名其妙地在你房间里吵吵闹闹，会有很多人挤进你的生活，肆无忌惮地改变你熟悉的岁月，然后你就会忽然觉得，好像也不是什么特别糟糕的事，被逼着往前走一走，就能看到些很有趣的东西。”  
“……嗯，是啊。我觉得必须要这样才行。不能移开目光，不能觉得和别人有牵连就会动摇自己。人总是会遇到各种麻烦，为了这个就觉得自己的立场会动摇，那我的立场也委实廉价了点。”  
“所以，我想试试。他让我觉得我可以试试。可以在恨的同时爱。如果你想看我的恨，那我就会让你看到最精彩的场景；如果你想得到我的爱，你现在是我唯一的亲人。我不能从你面前逃开，不能用子弹解决这个问题——”  
爱德蒙抬起手，对讲机里传出贝西丝犹豫的声音：“我没找到他……”  
“——尼古拉。我该称你的姓氏是怀特，科威尔，还是布莱克？”

枪口是冷的。  
凶器在爆发足以致命的威力前总是冷的。冰凉地贴在肌肤上，就像死神总会一袭黑衣而来、满地血腥而去。  
“你要我数你露了多少破绽吗？从凡诺登家开始？”爱德蒙的目光在对方面具上停留，漆黑的面具让人想起中世纪医生的乌喙，它把世界分割成两块，一块是整个世界，一块是面具后的人。  
“……从凡诺登开始？”  
“你觉得你第一次露破绽是使用报纸拼贴信向辛西娅·布朗尼传递死亡警告？不，我更倾向于那个破绽是故意给我的。你想诱导我怀疑的绝不是你，但是尼古拉，你最大的破绽恰恰相反。”  
他感觉到抵在自己额头的枪口在抖。  
“……你，非常的能干。我从不怀疑你的能力，我要求你去做的事你总能做得很好——无论我的要求多让人难以理解。所以我说我想去玩普通的侦探游戏时，我真的没想过你会把一个贵族推给我。”  
枪口抖得更厉害了。  
“凡诺登的事件才是我怀疑你的开始。你为什么会假装听不懂我的话？你想阻止我看到什么？你担心普通的案件会牵涉到什么？”他望着面具上作为眼睛的缺口，黑暗中根本无法看到缺口后的事物，“现在答案已经揭晓了。贫民窟，是吧？你在担心的是我发现暗处的势力，但是当我的调查深入，你就干脆把一切推到明面上了。……这才是你的第二个致命漏洞，尼古拉，我见过壮士断腕的，见过在被调查时故意甩出一部分来掩藏更多的……但我没见过在我连贫民窟里的组织都没发现时就如此畏惧我的。明明还可以掩藏，却直接摊牌，因为我的对手了解我，他知道这些花招没有用，只会让我在面对犯人时更缺乏耐心……对吧？”  
“……因为比利。”尼古拉终于回答，“我看到他的时候有点慌了。”  
“你慌是因为你更害怕我真的对你彻底烦躁，是吧？”  
尼古拉抬起另一只手稳住了拿枪的那只手。  
“那么，尼古拉，”爱德蒙的语气十分和善，“你现在在想什么？”  
爱德蒙的和善简直就像死神的微笑，有着令人迷惑的威慑力。他感觉到枪口又在发抖，他是被枪指着的一方，但尼古拉的反应就好像枪弹会在他的头骨上跳弹、反过去击中尼古拉自己一样。  
有比子弹更能伤人的言语，有比刀锋更加锐利的眼神。但这两样没有一个出现在爱德蒙身上。  
“告诉我，尼古拉，你在想什么？”  
“……为什么是恋人？”  
爱德蒙：“？”  
“因为……您刚才，说了‘恋人’吧。为什么突然就变成恋人了？明明……至少在我们到这里来之前，还什么都没发生过吧？”  
……不，什么都发生了。上床牵手表白按倒错的顺序全发生了。  
爱德蒙感到一瞬间的尴尬，于是他用反问掌握主动权：“你关心的就是这个？”  
“我还能关心什么？”尼古拉又一次反问回来，“我所熟悉的那个人会直接站在码头外，等着狙击手把敌人的命取来，然后抄了他的所有家产去买烟，再继续和我抱怨为什么没有香烟制造商犯事——我还能关心什么？您告诉我，您为什么会在这里？为什么要用您的命来试我的心情呢？”  
爱德蒙下意识地想掏烟，手抬到一半，额头的枪就抵得更近了。  
……有点硌得疼。  
“要不你帮我拿根烟？你知道在哪。”  
尼古拉没有回应他。  
“……嘛，你要是非说我是那种会等你被打成筛子再来的烂人也无所谓……那我们就把这件事当成基础吧。你本来会被打成筛子，但是我觉得我必须得救你，所以我就来了。所以现在我是你的救命恩人，快感谢我。”  
“那可不是烂人。”尼古拉好像选择忽略了他的后半句，“您就该那么做才是。”  
“不行啊。”爱德蒙到底还是把烟拿了出来，在枪口下点了烟，“我承认我之前就是那种人。因为做好了复仇之后去死的准备所以也无所谓别的。根本就不想关心自己周围的事物，最多也不过就是观察罢了。相当懦弱地不想和任何事物有所牵扯，怕失去死亡的勇气，也怕牵累到别人。很麻烦的那种人。”他对着尼古拉的手吐个烟圈，声音里带了笑意，“结果那家伙非拉着我说‘他是你的家人吧’，搞得我莫名其妙地就被塞了家人友人爱人之类的……然后就觉得，果然我还是可以有勇气去面对这个操蛋的世界的。”  
“所以我不行吗？”尼古拉好像也在笑，“因为我也是那种没有勇气的人，因为我奢求的不过是维持现状，所以我就不行吗？”  
爱德蒙眼前又一次出现了兄长的婚礼。新人在教堂的光里亲吻彼此，本该截然相反的黑和白缠在一起，被光模糊了界限。  
当他把自己和天草往那个场景里塞的时候，他发现比起亲吻，他想要的是直接把天草按在地上、在所有人面前强奸他。  
“……是啊。爱是相当贪婪的东西啊。”  
像他这种人，贪婪到想把对方的骨肉都吮吸殆尽、灵魂都缠绕进自己的躯壳，才会意识到那份微小的、萤火般的“喜欢”。  
“之前我也确实钻牛角尖了。毕竟，这东西本来就不是该用思考和理智去判断的。”他微笑着将烟叼在嘴里，原本拿烟的手按在枪口侧面，向另一侧用力，将枪口偏转开。他受到的阻力比他想象的还要小。  
于是他抓住枪身，轻而易举地从对方手里拉过枪，扔向对面的集装箱。它在黑暗里弹了一次，眼睛就捉不到它了。  
尼古拉根本就没看那把枪。他在看爱德蒙，看对方的微笑，看对方从未出现过的柔软表情。  
明知自己输得彻彻底底，却还是要看。看对方用并非向自己展露的神情把自己的心脏碾碎，像一个受虐狂一样去看，去把面前这个人烙在脑海里——  
然后他向后退，后脑抵着另一把枪的枪口。  
听他们说了太久奇怪话题的怪盗还在那里，一直没有吭声。  
“……我以为您对我身后这个人也相当感兴趣呢。”  
爱德蒙卡了卡。  
一提到怪盗他就觉得自己特别渣。  
对天草的感觉是一回事，对怪盗是完全的另一回事。但这两件事又好像有所交叉，他一点都不排斥把按着强奸那个场景的另一个人换成怪盗，甚至还挺兴奋。  
“你们聊你们的，为什么要带我？”怪盗那处理过的声音透着分明的幽怨，“我不存在，你们继续撩骚。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“你们聊啊，你们不聊我就在这把你们都毙了算了，我是来干什么的，听你们聊愉快的小骚话吗？”  
爱德蒙确信至少有三个狙击手可以随时把怪盗和尼古拉一起放倒，但他更确信怪盗真的能带他一起死。  
“其实你本来也不用——”  
“我没听出用不用，我倒是确定了，我请您来帮我，结果事就是您家人搞的。监守自盗、贼喊捉贼能不能罪加一等？”  
爱德蒙当了这么多年侦探，第一次突然成了罪犯家属，还被真正的罪犯隔着一个人施以眼刀，整个人都不好了。  
“他没违法，法国没有任何条例说禁止组建宗教团体。”  
“炸码头也合法？”  
“别闹了，有谁看见他的脸了？还是地上那群人能听到我们在说什么？今天结束之后，你有任何能递交给警局的‘他与此有关’的证据吗？就算你有，你能去递交吗？以什么身份递交？就算你递交了，霍恩海姆家的人否认，警察能来继续调查取证？”  
“……”怪盗被侦探的不要脸震惊了。  
“而且还有那么大个锅等着你呢，你先处理了贫民窟里现在疯狂信仰你的人再说吧，我看你是没时间给我添堵的，亲爱的怪盗。”  
“……你无耻过头了吧？”  
“哪里哪里，您才是违法乱纪的前辈，我还要多多向您学习。”爱德蒙用和天草互相捧哏的习惯怼回去，同时直接扯着尼古拉的衣领子往自己身后一拉，“顺便，既然我已经站在您面前了，就别戴着面具和我对话了吧？”  
怪盗默默收回手，当着爱德蒙的面检查了枪里的子弹，然后再次把枪口对准他。  
“何必呢？您本来就不想惹事，打死了我事情可就闹大了。”  
“您也应该明白，一个敢在贵族家里搞事的人，从一开始就有事情闹大的心理准备。何况我今天是来听你们说骚话的吗？！”  
果然还是在计较这个。  
“怎么激动得和被表白了似的，你暗恋我？”爱德蒙脑子里就没有过息事宁人这个词，“脚踏两条船听起来可不太好，我换个说法吧，你们是我心脏的左右两半，一起支撑着我的生命之光。”  
事实证明，当别人因为你说骚话而生气时，说更骚的骚话只会让对方恨不得把枪口从你太阳穴捅进去。怪盗默了默，周身弥漫着肉眼可见的低气压，配着他的黑衣，让他看起来如同一只大号蝙蝠。  
“侦、探、先、生，”怪盗的声音里带着蛇一样的气流，明显是压着嗓子说话，“我想我已经确凿无疑地找到您了，所以您输了。”  
“是。”爱德蒙大方地摊摊手，“所以你到底躲在哪搜集证据呢？”  
“躲在哪不想说，怎么向警局举报我也确实不知道，但是我可以把您这么长的发言录音打包寄给您的小助手，您想来一份吗？我看您和您的管家关系也挺好，我本人也挺喜欢您，所以您可以考虑一下脚踏三条船，练练劈叉。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
卧槽。  
他骚话是说了，但骚话这东西从一开始就不能当真啊！  
和怪盗说话的感觉与和天草说话的感觉一模一样，总让人想脱离自己原本的轨道和他一起变成谐星。而谐星突然正经起来就会变得极其富有杀伤力，如同播音腔念沙雕段子，傻得恰到好处，以至于你会一时分不清对方到底是不是在开玩笑。  
爱德蒙等了他一会，枪口没有偏移的意思，怪盗也没有突然冲上来说“愚人节快乐”的意思。  
“……好吧，你勒索成功了，想要什么奖励？”  
怪盗诡异地沉默了下来。  
竹杠他是敲了没错，但他还真就没想过要什么。不管要什么先敲了再说——敲竹杠是一门艺术，而艺术需要坚持不懈的实践。  
“呃……我不是很想这么说，但要承诺可以吗？”  
“你没事干了。”爱德蒙无比确信。  
“您家的假货虽然假冒我，但也确实是在发放物资啊……我当然没事干了。这属于劣币驱逐良币。”  
他倒是确实没说假话，他已经沉寂了一段时间，主要原因就是尼古拉在派物资。本来也就是找点办法支援一下贫民窟，现在支援对象都没了，等同于他被迫下岗。  
能让贼被迫下岗，说出去谁信。  
爱德蒙突然有了种自己在援助社会建设、共创美好未来的感觉。  
怪盗前前后后左左右右思考了个遍，还是没找到自己想要什么，只好对一边违法乱纪一边同创和谐社会的侦探摊摊手，和侦探刚才的动作如出一辙：“要不……就承诺好了？”  
“我拒绝。如果你非要这个，那我就现在在这把枪口对着你，让你许愿我给你留条命。”爱德蒙顿了顿，又补一句骚话：“我的承诺得给我的小助手留着。”  
怪盗一甩手把自己的手枪也扔到了另一侧的集装箱上。  
他怕他真的给爱德蒙来一枪。  
“你这辈子没说过骚话吗，这么多事？”  
爱德蒙还真就没说过这么骚的话，他发现自己特别想逗面前的盗贼玩，和逗天草一模一样——这两个人的重合度确实太高了。  
怪盗又看了一眼枪，好像有点后悔自己刚才把它扔出去。  
人群在他们下方涌动，他们在一场怪异的火焰的狂欢中，好像没什么人注意到他们三个站在几米高的集装箱上说着骚话，大家都在埋头逃命，和他们这边的气氛界限分明。  
“……算了，那我要您先把这乱七八糟的事结束好吗？这个大锅我可担不起，我又不是神，还是拜托二位了。”  
“天草。”爱德蒙忽然叫他。  
“嗯……？助手先生来了吗？”怪盗的姿态没有一丝异样，“助手先生，我告诉你个秘密——嗯？”他看了看自己身后，“他在哪？”  
爱德蒙盯着他的黑斗篷。  
这个人的行动越没有异样他就越觉得像，越像就越无法确定。  
“……您耍我？算了，我先走了。拜托您收拾一下自己人搞出来的残局，我就不掺和您的家事了。下次我想去布莱克家转转，您要不要一起来？嗯……不急，到时候我再通知您吧。”他向后退了一步，然后向下跳——爱德蒙看着他在两边集装箱的夹缝之间左右跳了两次、平稳落地、转身就跑，感觉自己抓了他这么久不是没理由的。  
“所以天草不在啊。”所以完全没有不在场证明可言啊。  
爱德蒙把自己的最后一口烟抽完，转头去看因为事件发展太快已经有点傻住的尼古拉，顺手扯下他的面具，强迫他直面自己。  
“主、主……”  
“走，我们去找找天草吧。我看看他这次能不能把‘自己在哪’圆上，”爱德蒙掐灭了烟头，仿佛把一切直接揭过，“他要是圆不上，我就让他就‘假装是两个人敲诈我’发表忏悔演说。”  
“……圆上了呢？”  
“那就继续抓怪盗，然后等下一轮。”爱德蒙对他幽幽一笑，“不就是没证据么，我就等着看他要到哪天才圆不上——到时候给我算总账。”

“……所以说，搞事的是尼古拉没错吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“然后发现你是侦探的是怪盗对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么，”天草坐在他和尼古拉对面，一脸真诚和无辜，“为什么要三堂会审我？”

“……所以说，你们审天草是因为怀疑他是怪盗对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“然后他的不在场证明是从比利那里来的对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“那么，”帕拉坐在天草身边，一脸质疑和懵逼，“为什么要三堂会审我？”

阳光洒在桌面上，将新鲜出炉的小饼干晒成温暖的咖啡色。四个人一人端着一碟饼干，仿佛在进行一场午后的茶话会。气氛轻松愉快，爱德蒙和尼古拉坐在一边，天草和帕拉坐在另一边，四个人四个嫌疑犯，分别涉嫌恐怖活动、包庇恐怖活动、盗窃和包庇盗窃 ，其中情节较严重的两个在审讯另外两个。  
“我是受害者吧？”帕拉把自己的那份饼干分成两半，自己一口天草一口，“霍恩海姆是最早的受害者，为什么要去包庇怪盗？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“你现在在投喂的是怪盗嫌疑人。”  
“你这么推就没意思了，我还说我在用你的管家做的饼干投喂呢。”  
天草一声不吭地嚼饼干，像一只勤勤恳恳的小松鼠。  
“真巧，我的管家涉嫌黑恶势力，所以你们都是嫌疑人。”  
“你的嫌疑人乖得就差咪呜咪呜了。”帕拉顺手揉着天草的软毛，看他稍微偏过头让贼手滑下去，“而且说到底，你的管家带人炸我家的码头，那不该是我来审讯你吗？”  
爱德蒙就看着帕拉和天草那黑幕的奇妙互动，很想说你们以为全法国有几个能在集装箱之间反复横跳落地的，又有几个能和他无缝抬杠亲密互怼的——可惜天草和帕拉的黑幕同盟十分坚挺，坚挺到如同动物园的游客和卖萌求食的黑尾猫，形成了一个完美的动物园利益共同体，拒绝任何人插手其中。  
“我以为在他炸之前我就去征得你的同意了？”  
尼古拉的手指在他的余光里不安地动了动，在饼干碟边小心地磨蹭。  
“嗯……好吧，你赢了。”帕拉放弃挣扎，“所以天草不是和比利在一起吗？”  
“集团作案互相举证？”  
帕拉：“……”  
他还真就找不到反驳的话，因为爱德蒙说的完全正确。  
天草把帕拉投喂的那份饼干吃完，继续吃自己的，仿佛他们谈论的话题和他没有任何关系。  
“嗯……那你问比利啊，问我干什么？”  
“你不会撒谎。”  
“说什么呢，我可——”  
“看着我的眼睛，帕拉，”爱德蒙打断他的话，“告诉我，天草是怪盗吗？”  
天草忽然抬起手，将一块饼干按进爱德蒙嘴里。手指和嘴唇短暂地接触，温暖又柔软。  
“这招没用。”爱德蒙咬着饼干不想吃，“我不受贿。”  
“……呃，我……我有权沉默吧？”  
“沉默和默认是一致的。”  
帕拉：“……”  
爱德蒙说他不会撒谎的时候他觉得那很简单，但爱德蒙真的问他的时候，他发现自己还真就不想撒谎。  
天草和爱德蒙选一个，他两边都不想得罪，所以他什么都不该说。  
但现在他必须得选。  
帕拉沉痛地看了一眼天草，迎上爱德蒙的视线：“他不是。”  
天草眼睛都没转一下，继续嚼他的饼干。  
那道黑幕好像变得更厚，游人和黑尾猫交换着食物和卖萌，各取所需。  
但是爱德蒙还真就没搞懂他们的所取和所需。  
……不明白。帕拉塞尔苏斯完全没有选择天草那一边的理由，天草其实什么都没有，而且就算把真相揭露出来，也不会给天草带来什么麻烦。明明是几乎已经摆在明面上的事，却非要继续遮遮掩掩、拒绝直说。  
“爱德蒙，你对别人的态度非常敏锐。你擅长分辨别人的语气和习惯，并且能够根据这样破碎的线索去推测。但是线索越破碎，判断错误的可能性就越高。别太依赖你的感受了。”  
“……帕拉。”  
“唉、哎？”  
“我算总账的时候会记得带上你的。”爱德蒙咬碎嘴里的饼干，慢慢把它磨成碎渣。  
不爽。  
说了“你不会撒谎”，结果对面真就这么搞他，这不是打脸吗。  
帕拉默默扭头，开始玩天草的头发，给他编麻花辫。天草依旧将所有的注意力放在饼干上，安静得有些异样。  
爱德蒙心里骤然升起一个荒谬的猜测。  
……这俩人到底是朋友关系还是情人关系？还是单恋？  
莫名的危机感让他的目光在两人之间徘徊，然后天草慢悠悠看了他一眼。  
“侦探先生。”  
“嗯，你最好别说奇怪的话。”  
“没有，只是想说我果然很喜欢侦探先生。”  
是你对“奇怪的话”有误解还是我有误解。爱德蒙觉得一股电蹿过脊骨，天草只说了这一句，就又低头吃饼干，就像在故意吊着他——不，绝对就是故意的吧。  
“好，我不喜欢你。”  
“我也觉得，您是不是喜欢怪盗啊？”

天草觉得他喜欢怪盗，怪盗面前他承认自己喜欢天草；天草和怪盗是一个人。  
……不，要是不是就完了，这已经不是渣能解释的了。  
爱德蒙本来想说“你要是不承认自己是怪盗，那我自然可以不承认我在怪盗面前对你表白了”，结果天草一个反戈把他的话全堵在了嘴里，他忽然之间就变成了同时玩弄天草和怪盗两个人感情的死渣男，没有任何解释的余地。  
“果然侦探和怪盗是宿命吗？我和管家先生都是败犬了，啊，我们要不要统一战线？嗯……‘饼干真好吃’战线。”天草更像在自言自语，以一种“我绝对没有对您抱怨哦”的态度抱怨，“明明是我们先来的，为什么，为什么会——”  
“你打住。你不是怪盗，行了吧？能不能别总想着拐我的管家？”  
“……可以是可以啦。”天草向尼古拉笑了笑，“所以我都说了嘛，只有您，是绝对不会被放弃的。”

尼古拉讨厌天草。  
讨厌他给爱德蒙带来的转变，也讨厌他能那样坚定地对自己说，“没关系，就算您真的姓布莱克，侦探先生也不会赶您走的”。  
他知道什么。他怎么会懂爱德蒙和布莱克之间的仇恨，他怎么能明白那个人已经付出的东西。爱德蒙绝不会原谅一个藏在他身边的布莱克，他会关押、折磨、一寸寸地将对方的骨头磨成粉来宣泄仇恨，就像所有复仇者会做的那样。他怎么可能容忍他的背叛与不轨。  
尼古拉就是不明白，明明他们两个人都是嫌疑犯、两个人都在欺骗，可跟着爱德蒙回家时，天草还有闲心凑到他身边安慰他。  
自身难保的怪盗给我想清楚啊。  
“我就说你总是在拐他，”爱德蒙却说，“我疯了才会把我自己的管家扔下，凭什么啊，你见过哪个贵族开除管家的？你知道什么叫家臣吗？”  
“主人。”他的声音显得太过微弱，“我……”  
面对着自己最了解的人，却被别人告知他将会做什么。  
“我……”  
爱德蒙、天草、帕拉，三个人都在看着他。  
“对不起。还有，祝你们早生——百年好合。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
早生贵子还行。  
尼古拉说完就开始反思自己在说什么鬼话，他一点都不想祝愿面前这两个家伙，一个自顾自地扔下他往前走、变得陌生的混蛋和一个引发了这一切的混蛋——可爱德蒙抽着嘴角欲言又止的时候，他又补了一句：“婚礼想订什么蛋糕？”  
爱德蒙觉得面前这仨人都是来迫害他的。  
他们就是仗着只有他一个人稍微有那么点正经属性。  
“您要去教堂结婚吗？对着神宣誓吗？”  
“不会有婚礼的，你清醒点，神不承认两个男人谈恋爱！”  
“女装呗。”帕拉仿佛很严肃其实很掉线地接话，“这有什么难的。”  
“说得好，这里所有人就属你最适合女装，你赶紧去吧。”爱德蒙指着门命令他，“没什么想说的了请立刻离开，接下来是唐泰斯的家事了。”  
“哦，订好了婚礼日期记得给我发请柬。”  
爱德蒙指的是“管家居然是别人家的人”，但明显只有他一个人这么认为。天草用魂魄出窍的表情看着他，满眼都是“你居然真的要谈这个话题”，尼古拉……尼古拉掏出记事本开始写婚礼流程，甚至开始做婚礼策划。  
没救了。这个世界没救了。  
爱德蒙瞪着帕拉离开时随手关上的门，突然希望他能把自己一起带走。  
“所以您想要什么口味的蛋糕？”  
“……尼古拉，你正常点。”  
“啊，抱歉……”他的管家一如既往的顺服，“我一定会尽力的，无论内心怎样抗拒，只要是您选定的人，就是我的主人——”  
“没人让你在这正常！”  
尼古拉茫然地看着他，反而是天草反应过来了：“伯爵先生是说，关于您的问题吧……？就是，您为什么会在这里？关于您的姓氏……”  
姓氏。  
尼古拉的装傻到底还是失去了效力。本来也是不可能有效的东西，就像鱼在砧板上的挣扎，毫无意义，偏偏还是在做。  
“我……”  
我的母亲是个妓女。但她说她的恋人是位贵族。她说我的父亲姓布莱克，是最顶端的大人物之一。她这么说，然后她死去了；抛弃她的男人迎娶了门当户对的女子，在她看不到、甚至幻想不出的地方琴瑟和鸣。  
可是那两个人没有生下孩子。那个男人死得太早，妻子没有任何留恋地回了娘家，布莱克只剩下他的母亲。那位早已衰老的女子找到我，刚刚埋葬了养父的我莫名其妙地成了布莱克的主人，接手了庞大到可怕的家族，站在了母亲曾一次次提起的位置。我平步青云，就像烂俗的贵族小说，主角理当打倒家族中的反对者、回击曾嘲讽他的人、理直气壮地站在最高点——可我做不到。  
我能除去反对者，能轻易地应对素未谋面的奶奶和整个家族的不认可，能用我的头脑去反击、能用我的笑容去拉拢，我在那个家里玩得游刃有余，可我终究太过弱小也太过茫然，被庞大的世界牵扯着，在名为贵族的旋涡里举步维艰。  
可以杀死敌人，但要怎么面对放松一刻就会死去的世界呢？已经站在了顶点，但是想要什么呢？  
不知道。好像自己曾经想要很多东西，想要帮助母亲、想要变得强大、想要回报养父、想要用自己的全部力量去和这个世界拼斗，可他站在最高处时才发现，这个世界很大，远不止贫民窟的那一线天空；这个世界也很强，强到他越是爬，越明白自己的无可奈何。  
他越来越喜欢回到贫民窟，长久地思考，在天色昏暗间徘徊，然后遇到了在阴影中望向他的、燃烧着仇恨的眼睛。  
太美了。  
他太喜欢那双眼里清晰明确的目标，太喜欢对方坚定的话语，太喜欢追逐唯一目标时冷漠而不择手段的姿态——他看到了活着的东西，他自己曾拥有、却太久没有感受过的东西。  
于是他对那个人伸出手，称他为主人。  
可他该怎么告诉对方？他怎么说，我对你的忠诚都是别有用心，我想要从你身上得到太多的私欲，我希望你能一直痛苦地、鲜活地恨着，让我欣赏你的生命——我其实卑鄙而冷漠，称你为主，却低着头去嘲笑、去舔食你挣扎于深渊的痛苦。  
你恨布莱克，而我是布莱克新的家主。  
他望着对方的脸，话语在嘴里反复地转。不想说。不是害怕被杀死，而是害怕那双眼里出现对自己的憎恶。他想要隐瞒，想要维持轻薄的假象，那个假象里爱德蒙是主人、他是仆从，他们之间只是单纯的雇佣或朋友关系。但对方的职业注定了要追求真相，即使真相总是比谎言来得疼痛。  
“你……”  
尼古拉觉得自己已经被看穿了。侦探的侦察当然不需要依靠对方的语言，他所有的颤抖都会泄露自己的过往。  
会被责备。会被杀死。会被怨恨。  
“你要是不想说，就不说好了。”爱德蒙轻声道，“你同意放过嫌疑人吗，助手先生？”  
“我智商在平均线以下，只会听侦探先生的决定。”天草咬着饼干回答，“反正饼干真好吃，想吃巧克力的。”  
——他想他会被复仇鬼吞噬，然后复仇者站在了神父那一边。  
他看着眼前的两个人，他们相对着，中间隔一张桌子；光在桌面跳跃，将两个人放在桌面的手画上同色调的薄纱；爱德蒙把自己的饼干推给天草，而天草推回来，含糊不清地说：“吃饱了。”  
“你真的不怕蛀牙吗？”  
“会好好刷牙的。”爱德蒙脸上没有笑容，所以天草脸上有两人份，“伯爵先生到底为什么不喜欢饼干呢？明明甜食会让人的心情都亮起来。”  
“我的管家不会做我不喜欢的东西。”爱德蒙幽幽回嘴，“但是你的吃法看得我牙疼。”  
“……糟糕，果然要先拐管家先生才是吗？”  
“尼古拉！”爱德蒙忽然提高了声音，“明天开始不要做饼干了。反正黑咖啡也很好，越苦越好。”  
“啊。”天草吐了吐舌头，小小声嘀咕：“您这是欺负人啊。”  
——相当互补的两个人。一边是带一点坏水的温暖，一边是杂一点无奈的深渊，两个人的气场互相包容，就像刀找到了鞘。  
“……婚礼也喝咖啡吗？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
爱德蒙站起身，像他早该做的那样，用帕拉的动作开门，迈腿，关门，离开了这个恋爱脑的世界。

“是的，是这样的，人我已经拆散了，他们这辈子都不会和好了，婚姻万岁，异端犯法。”

在爱德蒙看来，普通的侦探要做的无非就那么几件事——找失物，找人，抓出轨线索——调查案件是警察的工作，普通侦探才不会在这地方掺和。  
所以如果他想做普通侦探的工作，那他就必须接受自己的工作是调查家长里短劈腿小三，也就必须接受自己跟踪一对不被法律保护的情侣走街串巷进酒店。  
……工作确实很普通，具体的委托人是某位和自己孙子“谈恋爱”的老奶奶，她一边给自己涂指甲一边表示“哦我知道了，现在我俩孩子都在你那了是吧，你挺能耐啊”，让爱德蒙有种她下一刻就会派人平了他的宅子把他变成炮膛装填弹药的感觉。她挑眉盯了他一会，下一句话说得他差点吐血：“我和朋友稍微聊了聊你有小男友的事，你不介意吧？”  
嗯，介意能怎样呢，您先让旁边的保镖把手里的枪放下。  
“现在整个法国基本都知道了吧，不过我还是很好奇到底是谁啊？什么时候让我老人家见见小辈的恋爱啊？”  
爱德蒙的嘴角僵硬到上不去、下不来。  
“看来是不想让我看了。”她放下手里的指甲油，慢悠悠道，“那么帮我老人家个忙吧？”  
然后他就被扔来看她孙子的婚外情——话说这孩子结婚了吗，他怎么不知道——面瘫脸走过法国的大街小巷，看一对恋人不知疲倦地叽叽喳喳，买了零食买冷饮，你一口我一口共用一个吸管，两人分一颗草莓，一个鸡蛋还要一个人吃蛋黄一个人吃蛋清，说什么“喜欢吃蛋黄的人和喜欢吃蛋清的人在一起”——问题来了，缺一个喜欢吃蛋壳的人。  
爱德蒙沐浴在粉红泡泡中，感觉自己整个人都要死掉了。  
恋情倒是确信无疑，他要怎么和对方表达“你奶奶已经知道了，她要我来拆散你们，你们赶紧大难临头各自飞吧”。  
……还有你们能别互相喂布丁了吗。

在爱德蒙头疼的同时天草也头疼。  
他的问题和爱德蒙正好相反，爱德蒙沉浸在粉红泡泡中，他沉浸在巨大压力中。  
原本，怪盗的名号在贫民窟就像“超人”之类在工厂，是那种可有可无、只是当做精神寄托的东西，真正能得到怪盗帮助的人寥寥无几，他们用这个传言安慰自己，说着“还有人没有放弃我们啊”的话语，在暗处传递希望和相互鼓励的目光。没有人会希望超人真的降落在自己面前把自己的一切压力都清除、带自己进入不需要思考工作的奇幻世界，也没有人会觉得有一天怪盗会把大笔的金银财宝交给自己、让自己一跃进入贵族的殿堂。  
但尼古拉真的这么干了。  
怪盗既然是个名号，那大家觉得谁是谁就是。现在有个人给你钱让你说他是怪盗，那你凭什么不说——基于此逻辑，贫民窟的人将虚假的神明捧上高处，希望他能带领他们到达不愁吃穿的世界。  
他们不会允许别人反对。即使是真的怪盗出面宣称对方的虚假，他们也会从他身上碾过去。  
他们需要的本来就不是什么怪盗，而是面包啊。  
天草站在台上，台下是无数双望过来的眼睛。他们在等他对昨天仓库的事作解释——虽然确实闹得很大，但霍恩海姆及时疏散了工人，最后基本是贫民窟自己人吓自己人，而始作俑者早就被爱德蒙带走了。他们质疑“怪盗”的决定，因为他们本以为可以在码头抢夺霍恩海姆的货物、谋求大量的金钱。这群人在到达码头前几乎没几个知道什么叫集装箱的，他们做梦都没想到自己要面对的究竟是怎样的庞然大物，甚至他们都并不懂霍恩海姆到底是什么——反正是个贵族，抢就完了。  
天草进退两难。  
他不能说“你们跟错了人，散了吧”，也不能说“这只是一时的失败，让我们稳扎稳打，共同推翻贵族统治，团结起来到明天”——法国确实是共产主义革命老区，但是放过他吧，他只是一个在贵族家里蹭饭的米虫，哪来的这么宏伟的梦想。  
反正人类这种生物，让他们作去，最终肯定能作到那个人类共同富裕的结局，而他是无法改变什么的。  
……人是无法加速历史的。没有超乎人类的神迹是做不到的。他能做的只是看罢了。  
“嗯……我知道，大家很信任我。”他慢慢说，台下的声音混乱到几乎淹没了他的话语，“我也非常希望能帮到大家。之前的行动里，我们并非毫无成就。……是的，我们看似什么都没有获得，但接下来的行动才更加重要。我们会获得更多，而我希望大家相信我。”  
他们在看着他。注视、审查、怀疑的目光与犹豫的眼神。这些人都经历过痛苦，并渴求着未来。  
“……我希望大家明白，战争已经结束了。”他闭了闭眼，声音有些细微的沙哑，“法国将会迎来一个平稳的、被信赖和尊敬的国际环境。整个世界会以欧苏美为核心继续向前。因此，这段时间内，整个法国的收入都会增加。这是一段和平的、上升性的黄金时期。所以每个人的生活都会变得更好。”  
他们不明白。他们当然不明白。这些话不是谁都能听懂的。即使他说了，他们也会问，那么，什么时候呢？  
没有人能预测，他和爱德蒙明明在同一座城市，却好像面对着两个世界。  
——但这两个世界终究是在同一座城市。  
爱德蒙听着这对小情侣的嘀嘀咕咕，女方好奇地向男方询问着贫民窟的情况，而男方十分配合地说着什么；好像所有的贵族子弟都会有那么一段好奇乱七八糟事情的日子，而他们的好奇最终总会聚集到贫民窟——两边都不了解对方，而踏入对方世界的那一边总是会死得很惨。  
最惨的就是，贫民窟的人现在并不想自己收拾他们，他们要把这两个人扔给怪盗，让怪盗解决。  
天草：“……”  
他和负责跟踪的爱德蒙对了一眼，爱德蒙扭过头，觉得心好累。  
这种贵族子弟怎么就不能剁了呢。  
周围的人在窃窃私语，怪盗应当向他们表明立场——他们可从不会觉得自己与贵族是同一批人，他们是严格的阶级敌人——但是天草也觉得心好累，他一点都不想表明立场，为什么不能直接催眠了台下这群人呢，明明不是他惹出来的事。  
被“热心路人”指引到这里的两个贵族却毫无所觉。他们指点着周围的人，肆无忌惮地笑着，每一句话都像在给自己预定坟墓。人们在暗处盯着他们的脸，议论他们的姿态，评价他们的衣着：就像他们评价暗处的人一样。  
“……今天，我们这里好像有两个不请自到的客人啊。”天草拍了拍手，他必须演下去，不然先被塞进坟墓里的绝对是他，“把他们请上来吧，各位。你们都看到了他们的样子。你们知道他们来自哪里，是的，那片不会允许你们进入的地方。把他们请上来！”  
简直就像一场黑暗祭祀里的献祭仪式，两个人被无数双脏污的手往上推，推到黑袍的怪盗身边，而怪盗就是主持献祭的祭司。祭司一点都不想召唤邪神，奈何邪神就在这里，穷就是它的名字。  
“我说真的，”天草在他们耳边说，“你们今天必须留下点什么。”  
“为什么？”麦森·科威尔毫无自知，“大家不是很喜欢我们吗？哦对了，你是——”  
天草抬手拍在他脑袋上，差点把他拍到地里去。  
太难了。收拾烂摊子太难了。对付这些脑子有坑的贵族太难了。  
他吸一口气，强迫自己快速地在脑海中翻找各种应对可能，努力挑出一种人身伤害不那么大的。  
“献上祭品吧。说出你的来意，给出你的诚意。”天草又在他脑袋上按了按，小声说：“拿钱吧，没办法了。”  
科威尔真的很有钱。  
他有钱到能把大张大张的纸钞直接扔下去，让贫民们开始争抢和狂欢。但是在这狂欢起来只会更下不来台，所以他将钱团成团往远扔，护着两个人往反方向撤，然后直接用自己的黑袍罩住了他们。  
爱德蒙盯着他。  
当然要盯着，毕竟不是谁都会在扯下身上的黑袍扔给别人后，下面还是一层黑袍的。  
天草把他们推进人群的阴影里，自己拿着一叠钱转身就跑，边跑边洒，反正贫民窟里他是不愁跑的；爱德蒙那边只好接手了这两个人的撤离工作，撤到一半两个人在黑袍里打了起来：女方意识到了危险而埋怨男方没脑子，男方抱怨女方偏要到来贫民窟来，两人当场分手，各回各家。  
……这就是为什么爱德蒙表示他已经把人拆散了。  
——简直莫名其妙！他本来就不喜欢掺和这种你爱我我爱你的事，结果他在短短的一个月里不光经历了表白和被表白、秀恩爱和看别人秀恩爱，还要拆散男人和情妇——他容易么他。  
对面的老奶奶微笑着点点头，直接指向重点内容：“那么，台上的那位是谁啊？”  
“不知道，贫民窟邪教头子吧，估计觉得自己惹不起贵族，只能放人走了。”  
“真的不是你的男朋友？”  
“……其实我爱上了我家的猫，我说男朋友只是不希望被歧视。”爱德蒙心一横，破罐子破摔，“我和它现在相处得很好，我们很幸福，请祝福我们。”  
“你们……性生活和谐？”她的扇子微微挡住嘴，露出吃惊的神色，“喔……这可真是……”  
“是的，非常和谐，十分完美，请不要再计较这方面的细节了！”爱德蒙觉得再这么下去他要说自己不举，“您的任务我已经完成了，请问——”  
“我说，你做这么多值么？”她倒回椅子里，轻飘飘地问，“原本你觉得我会杀了你的管家也就算了，你现在已经知道他是谁了吧？我的手很长，但想杀布莱克的家主还是有难度的。你又何必再来？”  
“尊老爱幼。”  
她全身重量都靠着椅背，目光也显得没有力度，只是疑惑罢了。  
“如果您要我从阴谋的方向讲，您的人情很有用；如果您问我为什么要接受您的无理要求，那单纯是因为我觉得您很无聊，需要找个人陪着；管家不称职，也只能当主人的来了。您的年龄……我真的没办法和您计较。我在这方面的道德水平还是不低的。”  
“喔。我很像你奶奶么？”  
“我奶奶在我出生前就去了，您最好别像她。”  
“你母亲呢？”  
“按年龄算死得更早，您还是别总和他们比了。”  
“唔唔……她呢？”  
“什么？我没有姐姐妹妹之类的，而且说实在的，您比我任何一个亲人都长命。”  
对方极其失望地看着他：“你觉得你会比我活得长吗？”  
“实话说有点难。”  
“他呢？”  
“也悬。”  
“嗯，看来你男朋友真的是个人。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
“别小看了女人的套情报方法。”她笑着用扇子拍拍他的脑袋，轻言细语的，如嘱咐孙子穿外套的祖母般慈祥，“你要是再不说实话，明天整个上流交际圈都会知道你被猫轮奸。”  
爱德蒙眼前闪过天草那张乖巧脸，然后那张脸开始轮奸他……呸，哪里不对。  
“叫什么呢？快告诉我，叫什么呢？”  
“……”爱德蒙，“嗯……叫……格瑞斯。”  
真的不怪他，就算是他，也不敢在一位儿子死于反法西斯战役、自己手握军权的老人面前直说他家养了个日本人。  
“什么？”  
“啊总之您见过的，就是您之前一直调戏的那个嘛。”  
“未成年？”  
爱德蒙觉得她的每一句话都直戳痛处，戳得他整个人都快成筛子了。未成年——该死的未成年——说到底就差那么几个月啊！  
“在违法乱纪的边缘徘徊呢，亲爱的。”  
“没关系，我已经涉嫌包庇恐怖行动了……您也一样。顺便您有话能直说吗，您已经在这个问题上纠缠了至少七个小时了。”  
“唔……”她非常委屈般瞪了他一眼，“男人啊，就是没耐心。总是觉得只要赶紧解决问题就行了，我这种老人可是很需要关爱的？女孩子得宠着才是啊？”  
“奶奶，拜托了。”爱德蒙面无表情地回。  
“啧。杜克·布莱克回来了。”

杜克·布莱克是前布莱克家主的表弟。一手推动毒品贸易、从中获利最大的人。虽然在父亲亡故后被带回布莱克家、得到布莱克的姓氏，但终究因为是表亲无法坐上家主的席位。  
没有阻止他的布莱克前家主已经进了棺材，他却在那次可怕的大火中逃离，整个人直接蒸发、仿佛已经彻底离开了法国。如果要把爱德蒙的复仇名单列出来，这个人无疑高居榜首；但要把困难程度列出来，这个人也同样独占鳌头。  
“布莱克的活本来就烧得很蹊跷。虽然最后的结果是他们宅子的热供应出了问题、燃烧炉爆炸……但是他们一直很注意这方面的安保，必然是有人故意将什么东西送进去了。整个贵族圈都很关心那次事件，每一个活下来的仆人都会被无数次打探情报——所以，那天有那么一个白头发的人偷偷摸出去，只要下功夫，也是能发现的。”她的声音带着笑影，笑影却如同冰锋，“别担心，我封口了。毕竟想要往那里加什么东西，不能指望布莱克的盘查出问题。你只能在白天送货时就带在身上，自己在燃烧室里藏到晚上再行动。我就在想啊，到底什么人，这么深仇大恨，要搞布莱克家呢？”她望着他，轻声问，“唐泰斯？”  
“……唐泰斯。”爱德蒙的声音发哑。  
“啊，唐泰斯。贵族的复仇是值得夸赞的，所以我也不多说了。你帮我这么多次，就当还我的人情了；你之后的事，我不管你，也不帮他。”  
爱德蒙望着她那张沟壑丛生的脸，一时说不出话来。  
“——最后一件事。我今天和你说这些，不是我自己想说的。我挺喜欢你那个小男友，但是我托人给他带了几封信，他却反过来要我和你说明白。我就觉得，他应该是真的很用心了。……别再说什么猫啊狗啊的了，最该承认他的是你，爱德蒙·唐泰斯。”


End file.
